vulpineimperiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Aedan Kingussie
Previously Blademaster of the Unsmudgables and the Captain of the Mar'kan's Glory. 'From the Bunk' Gender Male Species '''Weasel '''Weapon Axe 'Description ' Aedan is a normal-looking weasel, really - rich brown fur, creamy throat and underside, slightly messy headfur, dark green eyes. Nothing really eccentric. Unfortunately, since most of the Imperium is more vibrantly colored, he tends to stand out. Aedan is about 6'2", by the way, and thirty-four seasons of age. When on duty, Aedan wears his officer's uniform, which tends to be slightly rumpled at times and often smells of mothballs. It's clean enough, though, as opposed to his normal clothing. Off duty, Aedan wears a soft white dress shirt with a high collar and a neatly tied black cravat, over which he wears a slightly worn maroon waistcoat (basically, a vest, for those of you not in the know). He also wears dark blue breeches and polished black boots. His accessories include a black belt of tanned snakeskin, with a polished bronze buckle. On windy days, he goes around wrapped in a dark blue cloak. The intricate silver pin that denotes him as the Blademaster of the Unsmudgables serves double duty as a clasp. Aedan's preferred weapon is essentially a small broadaxe with a shorter haft. The blade is approximately a foot in length, the haft about three feet longer than that. It's a simple axe, with none of the gilt or ornamentation of most weapons; it was made with fine steel, but the blade is somewhat scarred and the haft is worn and stained with the grit of countless battles. He's found his axe to be rather annoying to carry around during his daily routines, and usually leaves it in his Bunk when he goes on his little forays into Bully Harbor. Instead, he tends to carry a sheathed dagger in his boot (after learning the hard way that an unsheathed dagger in one's boot tends to hurt). Aedan is decent with a bow; when he first came to the Imperium, his aim was absolutely atrocious, but after spending hour after hour in the Imperial archery ranges, it's improved somewhat. Don't expect him to be pulling William Tell tricks anytime soon, though. On special occasions (read: New New Year's Eve Parties) his author will force him into a kilt and sporran. "It builds character, Aedy!" she says, but Aedan is convinced that it's some form of torture that hasn't been invented yet but will be eventually. When he's bored, Aedan enjoys playing his bagpipes and his flute, and wandering about. He enjoys coffee and Odde Tinge, the latter of which has rather a detrimental effect on him, and the former of which does not. Not much, anyway. 'Biography' Raised in the northlands, and Scottish at heart, Aedan grew up in a happy, nice family where he learned how to be a good bloodthirsty vermin baby. True to his nature, he soon left and went roving, which brings us to now. At least, that's what he'll tell you. However, it appears that Aedan has a darker past than was first assumed - he won't tell you anything, though. Not even under the influence of Odde Tinge. He's only told one beast in the Imperium of his past, and it doesn't appear that she's alive to tell tales at the moment. The only things anybeast else have managed to figure out are that he was a captive of a warlord in his youth, and that he has a younger sister somewhere, who has taken up the life of a wanderer. ...then again, this might be true, or it might not. It's hard to tell. All we know for sure about Aedan pretty much starts on the day he first set footpaw on Imperial soil. Despite whatever background he had as a child - or maybe because of it - his personality when he arrived could pretty much be summed up as "naive." In Bully Harbor, "naive" is a synonym for "green," which is a synonym for "easily mugged." Not surprisingly, Aedan lost what little money he had within five minutes of entering the Trenches. He managed to survive three days on the streets of Bouillabaisse Harbor (three days more than some beasts, seasons rest their souls) before finally figuring out that there was an Imperial Navy in town, and that a beast could get paid - and even make a living - by joining. Figuring he had nothing to lose, the innocent weasel signed up and was assigned to the BlackShip, then under the command of one Agle P. Eagle. Due to his rather irrepressible nature, he soon made friends with two ferrets, Seige T. Cielciosk and Karken D. Vansquod, and a weasel, Amanita R. Geruk, and with them experienced a series of life-changing events which may be detailed in a none-too-slim volume entitled Verschiedene Zielsetzungen. Almost five years later, Aedan Kingussie is a quieter and wiser beast. Though he has managed to hold onto some of his good humor, the things he has gone through over the seasons have had a lasting effect on him, and sobered him up a good deal. He left Bully Harbor one day in late autumn, feeling an urge to take to the road again, and when he returned, he found that Amanita, a weaselmaid whom he had fallen head over tail in love with, had abruptly committed suicide while he was away. As a result, Aedan has become a good deal more withdrawn and often lapses into periods of depression. When the famed coup began in the summer of 1725, he became involved on the side of Kenshin Bladedart and was subsequently made a member of the Unsmudgables, the Minister of Niceties's elite fighting force. In early Merry of 1726, Aedan was made Blademaster. On Bugs 2, 1726, Aedan became Captain of the Mar'kan's Glory. He spent a successful, if rather quiet, year in this position, and was promoted to the position of Admiral of the Navy on Bugs 22, 1727. Currently Aedan resides in a Baroque Condominium in Zann's Backyard - more precisely, 632 Hullturn Street. It's a relatively small but very snug house, a few streets away from the Slups and a very short distance from Satire Square, the bustling marketplace where most of Bully Harbor's business is centered. Granted, it's a bit of a walk to the MinoNice's office and the Imperial Library, but Aedan's content with it. And as for the rest of his life? We shall see, we shall see... Category:Beasts Category:Weasels Category:Males Category:Ministers of Niceties Category:Admirals of the Vulpine Imperial Navy Category:Captains of the Mar'kan's Glory